Guardians of the Light
by Skylark
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus become immortal and help Duncan McCloud save his best friend.


Disclaimer: The HIghlander characters belong to Rhyser Entertainment. I am just borrowing them. I make no money from these stories...The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance pictures and once again I am just borrowing them for these stories and I promise to put them back in one piece. Please be kind this is my first piece of fanfiction. This story was inspired by the episodes Revelations and Fade-Out in Hercules: The Legendary Journey. Enjoy the story! 

Summary: Hercules and Iolaus become Immortal...20th century Hercules and Iolaus attempt to save the life of Richie Ryan who has fallen victim to a mysterious plague for which only Hercules knows the cure. 

Title: Guardians of the Light: A Hercules/Highlander Crossover 

CHAPTER 1 

After falling into the volcano, Hercules reappears in front of Michael. At first he is disoriented and has no idea where he is. He slowly realizes that he had died as he turns around to face Michael the Archangel. 

Michael: Hercules, for your brave deed of ultimate self-sacrifice, I grant the world another chance. It takes but the sacrifice of one man to save this realm and to give humanity life again... 

Hercules: It wasn't I, who saved the realm, the real hero is Iolaus. He risked his soul to warn me about the coming of the Four Horseman. I am nothing without Iolaus. 

Michael: Ever the modest..Hercules...very well I'll bring Iolaus back. (With a wave of his hand, Michael brings Iolaus back.)..Now to pronounce your sentence...Hercules, you will be brought back to the world...the world needs Hercules. 

Michael: "For your betrayal...Iolaus...you will be returned to earth to spend the rest of your life by Hercules' side..." 

Afraid that he was going to get a heavier sentence, Iolaus shyly looked up at the mighty Michael and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he was going back to earth with Hercules....... 

Michael: "Most of all it was the friendship between you two that impressed me most of all into giving mankind another chance...it is rare to see such self-saccrifice and brotherly love between two people..may people learn to live by your example... 

Hercules: "Thanks Michael...for everything" 

(Next scene, Iolaus and Hercules find themselves back in Corinth before anything happened; life resumed to normal; the people were grateful to both Hercules and Iolaus for helping save the world; someone hands Iolaus a basket of fruit as thanks) 

Iolaus: I can't believe it! I'm really back...Whoopee...Oh and I'm hungry....(he takes a pear and eats it with glee, his golden hair shining in the sunlight..." 

Hercules: I'm glad you're back too...I sure did miss you..That whole year that you were gone...I felt so empty and lonely without you...Iolaus, there's something I've never told you before....I know that everyone thinks of me as a hero...always Hercules the hero, but Iolaus...in all honesty...you are my hero...his voice broken with emotion... 

Tears rolled down Iolaus' face as he heard the heartfelt expression of gratitude and friendship in Hercules' voice. After all the adventures they had had together, deep down he always knew that Hercules cared for him like a brother. In one impulsive move, Iolaus put his arms around Hercules and cried tears of joy. 

Iolaus: Let's go old buddy..where to next? 

( A young boy comes forward..seemingly breathless...and approaches Hercules and Iolaus with some urgency) 

Boy: "There's been an emergency...an avalanche of rocks..come quick... 

Hercules: I guess Iolaus, that's our cue.... 

Several decades Later......... 

(Hercules and Iolaus attend Jason's funeral. Lilith, Seska, Iphicles, Reyna and the children are in attendance) Hercules: I can't believe how many people we used to know is now dead. Xena sacrificed herself so that she could entomb Ares....Serena...Anya..My mom...He breathed a sigh of sadness...I miss them all..now Jason...I can't believe he's so old.....I miss his laugh...his bravery...his friendship.. 

Iolaus: I know what you mean...We've known him all our lives..He saved us several times...even back in our Academy days..he was one of the only cadettes not to treat me like a common thief...he was a true friend...I will really miss him too...He always knew how to throw the greatest parties....the food..oh and the beautiful girls...blondes..brunettes..don't you remember? I can't believe how much time has passed...everyone but us..has grown older...I still can't get used to it... 

Hercules:.I guess I....always suspected that I could be immortal..but with the fall of the Olympian Gods...Aries, Hades, even Aphrodite looks older. 

Iolaus: The oracle said that one day the Gods would no longer walk the earth as the faith of the mortals faded...after all the Gods drew their power from the faith of the mortals and without that faith...they lost their immortality..their power... 

Hercules: Why haven't I been affected by this decline of godly power? I am half-god...I don't understand...I should be showing signs of age too...like Zeus... 

Iolaus: I am not sure why...it could be Michael when he bought us back down to earth..maybe he did something to us...but I think it's from your heart where you draw your power..your immortality...you see you have faith in humanity...it's this faith which keeps you strong... 

Hercules: You know Mavin did say that my heart is my greatest strength..but also the source of my greatest weakness.... 

Iolaus: All I know is that I would have been nobody without you Hercules...your faith in me..your friendship...you and Alchemene's kindness..you and Jason treated a common street thief like a.... 

Hercules: (interrupts) Iolaus...like I told you all those decades ago when Michael first bought us back to earth...you are my hero...you are my best friend...I never doubted you for a moment even when Dahak was inside you..I knew you would come through. You save my life more times than I can count...There's no doubt in my mind who the hero is...I suspect Michael deep down felt the same way about you so I think that's why he granted you immortality....Remember Michael's words "You will go back to earth and live your life besides Hercules.." and since I'm immortal I guess that means you are too! 

Iolaus weeps but doesn't let Hercules see how moved he is by the demi-god's speech. Instead, he focuses his attention on the funeral. 

( People pay their last respects to the former King of Corinth. Even in repose, Jason looks handsome. His long grey locks frame a handsome face worn by the wrinkles of time. His family surround him... 

Hercules: You know, Iolaus, Jason was the greatest friend we ever had...I am certainly going to miss him. Come on Iolaus, let's pay our last respect to Jason, the great King of Corinth and the greatest headmaster at Cheiron's Academy. 

CHAPTER 2 (Present day Paris..Hercules and Iolaus are vacationing with their families in Paris, France 1999) 

Duncan Mcleod: Duros, I want your head! I want the antidote now! Those people you poisoned are dying! Give me the antidote or I will take your head! 

Duros (with his sword drawn): I guess you will have to take my head then! (diabolical laughter) 

Duncan and Duros fence furiously. They are equal competitors. Duncan with a fierce determined look on his face with his dark hair flying fiercely fights Duros to get Duros to capitulate and tell him the antidote to save Richie....Richie.... 

Duros: You will have to kill me McCleod, I will never give up the antidote and your precious Richie and the others will die...they'll just fade away into nothingness...Ha ha ha ha ha ha.... 

Furiously Duncan takes a swing. Duros drops his sword. Duncan puts his sword to Duro's neck and says "Give me the antidote!"..Knowing that all is lost, Duros imbibes the poison and before the poison takes effect, Duncan raises his sword and takes Duro's head. The night sky lights up with the fireworks of the Quickening as Duro's soul is released into Duncan's. 

Hercules: Are you sure this is the shortcut to the hotel? Serena and the kids will be worried if we get lost... 

Iolaus: We'll be back at the hotel real soon. According to the map, all we have to do is cut through a few back alleyways and we're homefree... 

Hercules: You'd better hurry..I see lightning up ahead..looks like it's going to rain. 

Iolaus: That doesn't look like ordinary lightning, Hercules....correct me if I'm wrong but I think I hear fencing.... 

(As they near Duros and McCleod, they witness an amazing sight. McCleod chops off Duro's head and then the electrical current of Duro's soul flows into McCleod as the Quickening takes place...electrical charges emanate out of the body of Duros...into Mcleod....then Duro's body fades away....) 

Iolaus: We'd better get out of here..someone just got his head chopped off and this killer could come after us for all we know... 

Hercules: Yeah, you're right... 

Before Hercules could say another word, men in dark coats surprise Hercules and Iolaus and knock them out. When they awaken, they find themselves blindfolded and tied. Even with his great strength, Hercules cannot get out of these chains. Iolaus, with his golden locks tousled, struggles to free himself from his restraints. 

Dawson: My name is James Dawson. I am a watcher.I am sorry to have had to roughen you guys up. What you have just witnessed must be kept secret. We are an organization of mortals who watch immortals and since you have witnessed a beheading of an immortal you two have become automatic watchers as well. 

Hercules (talks telepathetically to Iolaus) Thank God he thinks we're mortals..at least our secret identities haven't been blown. Be careful not to call me Hercules...These watchers seem dangerous...They cannot know who we are or how old we really are... 

Iolaus (telepathetically responds) Ok...with all the kids we've had over the centuries it shouldn't be hard for us to pretend to be our own descendants like we've been doing all along... 

Dawson: I've run a background check on the both of you. You are both clean. You (He looks at Hercules) check out to be a Dr. Liam Parker (Hercule's secret identity) with a wife, Mrs. Serena Parker and a baby along the way...You (looking at Iolaus) check out to be Eric Erikson (Iolaus' secret identity) with a wife Galina and a son, Little Eric.... 

Hercules: Since we check out...whatever that means...untie us..and explain who you are. What do you mean we are "watchers"? 

Dawson: Do you know who the Highlander immortals are? 

Hercules and Iolaus: No 

Dawson: They are Immortals who can only die when they behead one another. They then experience something called the Quickening. There can only be one. The last Immortal left standing becomes the most powerful. For centuries, watchers have observed these Immortals to keep track of human history...immortals act as witnesses to the most important events in human history....(before he finishes his speech...McCleod comes rushing in...) 

McCleod: We've got an emergency on our hands...I killed the immortal Duros before I could get the antidote...it's getting worse...Richie and the others..they are disappearing into nothingness...I don't know what to do.....I just am at wits end... 

Dawson: I know about...the situation..I've checked every medical database..checked the Center for Disease Control..the doctors are all baffled..they don't understand how people can just evaporate into the air...we have to keep a lid on this to prevent panic from spreading... 

McCleod: Have you checked Duro's background? Could this be a curse of some kind? Where did Duros eventually come from? Check your immense Watcher database? 

Hercules: Hello, I'm a doctor..My name is Liam Parker and my friend Eric Erikson also has medical training in search and rescue...did you say people are disappearing? 

Iolaus: I'm Erik Erikson...firefighter and paramedic...I don't think I've ever heard of people just vanishing into thin air... 

McCleod: Dawson...can these men be trusted? 

Dawson: I don't know..they witnessed the beheading of Duros..so I guess we'll have to... 

McCleod: Hello, I'm Duncan McCleod of the Clan Mcleod...Doctor..have you ever heard of this before? 

Hercules: You say people are just disappearing...show me...I don't know if I can help unless I see the patient... 

McCleod: Is there any cure? Can you do something to save Richie? 

Hercules: He looks bad. I can see his face...how long has he been like this? (Richie was sweating profusely and he was scared...he could no longer feel his body...he could see through his hands..he knew he didn't have much more time) 

McCleod: Several hours...hey Richie hang in there! I won't leave your side...These doctors will save you... 

Hercules: It looks like he doesn't have much time...(whispers to Iolaus) I've seen this before...this is the curse of the Cyclop's stone....if the Cyclop's stone contaminates the food then anyone eating the contaminated food will fade and disappear......We have to find the stone and the source of the contaminated food.... 

Iolaus: What are we waiting for? Let's go find it... 

Hercules: There may be another way...use my blood...as a vaccine...to help Richie...I was once contaminated by the....You work on the vaccine..I'll find the stone....we don't have much time.... 

McCleod: Dr. Parker...what's the prognosis? 

Hercules: We think we can work on a vaccine. We will need to do some bloodwork though. I also think that the source of the fading is coming from contaminated food. I... 

McCleod: How do you know all this? 

Hercules: Long story....I have to leave to find the source of the contamination. You stay by your friend...Dr. Erikson (Iolaus) will work on a vaccine....I won't be long..Believe me...but first tell me Dawson where did the outbreaks start? 

Dawson: According to my database from watchers around the world, the outbreaks started in Greece...where Duros was...(Before Dawson could continue out the door, Hercules knew exactly where the last Cyclop's eye was located...it was exactly where he had buried it thousands of years ago)--obviously this Duros had somehow located it and contaminated the food supply.....he had to look to be sure...... 

CHAPTER THREE 

Hercules approached the cave where he had buried the last Cyclop's eye. The cave looked empty and dusty. He was sure no one had been in the cave for ages. He dug deep below the rocky surface of the cave. Finally a glowing light surfaced beneath the dirt. Hercules had the last Cyclop's eye. He proceeded to leave the cave when he noticed movement outside. 

Hercules: Who's there? ( A glowing light and then a silver flash later, Iolaus2, the mermaid appeared before Hercules with a bright smile on his face, his hair as golden as ever luminescent in the sunlight) Iolaus2: It's me, Hercules..Nautica sends her regards....I still want to thank you even after all this time for..everything...I've come to take the last Cyclop's eye...and to give you this Orb... 

Hercules: I don't understand.... 

Iolaus2: I know what you intend to do with that Cyclop's eye. You intend to cure the victims of the fade-out by dropping that Cyclop's eye thus transferring the curse to you. In other words, you intend to sacrifice yourself...I can't let youdo that...Use this Orb instead... 

Hercules: What does this Orb do? 

Iolaus2: It does many things. One can look into the future with it. It can heal illnesses. We, mermaids use it to heal injuries and illnesses....this 20th century pollution to the oceans has made many mermaids ill...the Orb keeps us healthy... 

Hercules: I can't take the Orb away from you..what if you or the mermaids get sick...I can't sacrifice you for.... (Suddenly the Orb begins to shine...Iolaus2 frowns and stares into the Orb..a frantic look of panic comes across Iolaus 2's face...the Orb shows Iolaus suddenly collapsing..and fading and calling out "Help me Hercules, Help me.....") 

Iolaus2: Quick, you don't have much time Hercules...the situation is grim...it seems Iolaus wasn't able to find a good vaccine against the fade-out plague...he's beginning to fade-out as well...you must hurry..if you want to save Iolaus...(Hercules grabs the Orb and begins to head out the cave...to help save Iolaus..his best friend..his brother...as he rushes out..Iolaus2 holds his hand compassionately and says: "I will use the power of Poseidon to transport you directly to Iolaus..he's my brother too.." (Suddenly Hercules finds himself in front of Iolaus...) 

Hercules: Iolaus, hang, on...Iolaus2 tells me this Orb can save you...(Iolaus2 proceeds to place the Orb of Healing over Iolaus' body...the Orb shone with a brilliant bright light and absorbed the curse of the Cyclop's eye...as Iolaus body rematerialized..so did the bodies of all the other victimes including Richie Ryan...... 

Iolaus: I feel so cold....I was helping making the vaccine when suddenly I couldn't feel my body...I didn't know what was happening to me..the world started spinning...I was so frightened...I called out to you Herc.... 

Hercules: I am so glad that you are alright...says Hercules sobbing at his friend's bedside...I could see right through you...I thought I lost you again...You are my best friend...ever.... 

Iolaus: I know Hercules...(He turns and falls asleep. A soft snore rose from his lips. Hercules watched as Iolaus' breathing became even...never taking his eyes off his little buddy..Iolaus2 quietly leaves the room with the Orb of Healing......) 

Mcleod: I want to thank you ..Hercules for all that you've done....I don't know what you did...but I am eternally grateful for helping us save these patients.. and for saving Richie.... 

Epilogue 

Serena: I ought to be mad at you Hercules for standing me and Galina up at the party..but as always when I heard about the people disappearing into thin air somehow I knew you and Iolaus were in the thick of things... (She gives her husband a hug; grateful that he returned to her and the children safe and sound. The children all sit in Hercules' lap) 

Galina: If I weren't Iolaus' wife, I would give him a good spanking for making you take yet another of his "shortcuts" and getting you two into trouble again....Do you have any idea how much I worry...I love you Iolaus..I don't want you to get hurt... 

Iolaus: I do not always get Hercules into trouble..besides it was a good shortcut...How was I to know that some immortal was being beheaded.....(he talked at the same time wolfing down half his lunch) 

Hercules turns to McCleod: Do the watchers know that Iolaus and I are immortal? 

McCleod: No..because you and Iolaus have children and have had so many children over the past few centuries where certain pockets of the world have Iolaus and Hercules lookalikes...No..they just think you belong to a huge family that is highly prolific...... 

Hercules' son: Daddy..Daddy...what's that? (Hercules turns and sees a huge vortex had formed in their living room...A man comes out of the vortex....Please...our realm needs your help..please you must come and help us..you are Hercules aren't you..?_ 

Hercules: Tell Iolaus..I'll be right back...he jumps into the vortex.......(TO BE CONTINUED) 


End file.
